The Way I Do
by StephTheGryffindor
Summary: James Sirius Potter and Stephenie Claire Mirisha are in for another year at Hogwarts, with some drastic changes...


Two little scared first years walked down the Great Hall, and they awaited their names to be called by Professor McGonagall. The pair had been friends since they were born, and had huge hopes of getting into Gryffindor, like everyone in their family. One, the eldest son of the Boy Who Lived, the other, the youngest daughter in a long line of a pureblood family. Some would say the two were siblings; they looked, acted, and seemed a lot alike. The girl had a feeling she wasn't going to get into Gryffindor; she was nothing like her eldest sister, a fifth year in Gryffindor. Her twin sister, who was older by seven minutes, was the all-out Gryffindor. She on the other hand, had a lot of knowledge in her head and was very creative, and at her home she always sat in the library doing some sort of reading. Her best friend would always say that she reads too much, but she knows he really can't talk, for he also spends a handful of time reading. He always secretly looked up to the cousins of his that were in Ravenclaw, but in public he always was on the side of Gryffindor. He nudged his best friend softly, leaning over and whispering in her ear. "I'll probably be after you. Whatever House you get in, I'll try to make it there as well." A small smile graced on the girl's lips, and she nodded. They finally made it to the M's. "Mirisha, Stephenie." Whispers broke out through the hall as the too tall eleven year old girl walked up and put the Sorting Hat on her head.

_Well, another one of you... _My family is, of course there will be another Mirisha. _Huffle__puff gone immediately, not afraid to say what you think or feel, very Slytherin-like of you... you pride yourself on being in Ravenclaw... that is also very Slytherin-like, and your love and passion for music shows a Slytherin side, I have half a mind to put you in Slytherin, for your bravery has come and gone, you are nothing like your twin sister who got placed in Gryffindor. You might break a family tradition, but here goes nothing, _"RAVENCLAW!"

Stephenie blinked, then took the hat off her head and walked towards the table that was cheering excitedly. Sitting down next to Dominique Weasley, a second year Ravenclaw that she was friends with. Stephenie looked over at her family that was at the Gryffindor table. They waved slightly. Stephenie could see the slight disappointment on their faces.

A little bit later, they reached the P's. "Potter, James." She grinned, while the rest of the Hall went deadly silent. The family members were looking at James, the family members in Ravenclaw looking somewhat smug. The Ravenclaw's were looking excited, if they had Stephenie, James would definitely be in Ravenclaw. The Hat got placed on James's head, and it waited for a minute before shouting out, "RAVENCLAW!" The table cheered, Stephenie the most, as James sat down next to her, hugging her tightly. "I told you we'd get in the same House." He whispered in her ear.

_Five Years Later_

_Stephenie's POV_

I sighed, getting out of my bed, and putting on my rectangular framed glasses. I walked into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and brushing my dark coloured hair. I really didn't know what exact colour it was, it was like a chocolate brown, then black, then an auburnish colour.

It's so confusing.

I went out of the bathroom to put on my uniform; the grey pencil skirt, the knee high socks, and the white dress shirt with my blue and bronze tie. It was hot outside today, so I left my black robe on the hanger. Pulling out my wand and putting a straightening charm on my bangs that fell above my hazel eyes, I then put my wand in my back pocket; I sewed one onto all my skirts just so it could be there. I don't know why I always put it there; most people are scared they'll break it or something.

That's why Spell-o-tape was invented, durrdurrdurr.

I walked down to the Common Room, meeting Louis, Dominique, and James so we could go to breakfast.

"'Ello Steph." James chimed, his voice a deep one like my own. "Hey James, Dom, Louis." The last two smiled the Veela charm smile; Louis has been trying that smile on me ever since his first year, much to James's displeasure.

Let me tell you all about James, even though I'm sure I have many times.

James Sirius Potter is probably the most amazing guy you'll ever meet. He's not one of the guys that shags every girl in his year, so, every girl, or anything like that. Yes, he may use the Potter charm to get some girls, but not like his dear brother Albus.

"STEPHENIE!"

Speaking of brothers, here comes my own. A tall, loud, fourteen year old with messy dark brown hair ran down the fourth year stairs, running over to me. He looked straight at me, good Merlin he was my height. I was somewhat short at fourteen. "What, Alexander?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alyssa said hi to me." He smiled up at me and I groaned. Alyssa Longbottom is one of my best friends; she's one of my dorm-mates. It's really gross when your younger brother is head over heels for your best friend since first year. It really is, trust me.

"And?" I said, wondering if there was a point to this visit by my lovely brother.

"That's it." He said excitedly.

"Goodness Alexander, calm down. She's two years older than you. Now go put your uniform on, I'll see you at breakfast." I said, walking off with my friends, running a hand through my messy hair.

"That boy is a handful." I muttered, as James laughed beside me, which made my heart flutter. _Damn it._

"You think he's hard? Try living with Al. It's worse." He said, draping an arm around my shoulders.

_Now _let me tell you about James Sirius Potter. We've known each other since we were five, our families were close. We instantly hit it off with our love for flying and surprisingly books. We also loved music, we currently both sing in the Hogwarts Choir, and James plays the guitar, and I play the piano. He has amazing hazel eyes; they were a dark green on the outside, a green like his brothers eyes in the middle, and brown on the inside. He's got messy black-brown hair, with a little bit of a dark auburn. He's really tall, like me, and we are the Beaters for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. He's a sweet, caring guy who can sometimes be a little overprotective of his cousins and siblings. We pull the occasional prank with the Gryffindor's, but normally we don't play pranks.

I can see how people think we're siblings now.

But there is one little tiny problem.

I'm not a ginger. The girls he has dated were all ginger, and I look like James. I'm definitely not ginger. Sigh. What a pity. His brother has told me that James is sort of getting out of his "must follow Potter footsteps and marry a ginger" and falling for someone… more like him.

I'm like him!

Could it be me?

Nah, possibly not…

So as we made our way down to the Great Hall, first years looked at me and jealousy and anger. Why?

Oh yeah.

I know why.

Last summer I went through a lot of growth changes. Even though I've been through them enough, they decided to re-appear. Yay. The seventh year boys had taken a liking to stare at me. James, being the guy he is, now has his arm protectively wrapped around my waist.

Eep.

"Steph. Is your brain on?" James chuckled, grinning.

_It is indeed on, sorry for not responding, I was thinking about how hot you are. _"Yeah sorry, zoned out for a moment." I chuckled, running my hands through my hair. We walked by a poster, that read;

**ATTENTION ALL SIXTH AND SEVENTH YEARS:**

**Tomorrow after classes there will be a MANDATORY meeting for an arts program. Students who are in the Choir must report to the Great Hall after your sixth class, you will be excused from your seventh class. Thank you.**

**Professor McGonagall.**

I sighed. I had DADA last. I mean, seriously Minnie? Why must your torture me like this? I looked at James, who also looking kind of upset. We had the same classes, and we knew that we would be doing some sort of musical or something.

Musicals aren't my thing.

My sisters, Ruby and Scarlet bounced over, along with our friend Patsy. I pointed at the sign and groaned.

"Stephi, my dear twin, why are you speaking Troll?" Shelby asked sweetly, grinning.

"Just read the damn sign."

They read the sign and sighed. "Great. Just what I need. More high singing." Scarlet grumbled. She was a low alto, along with Patsy. James was a tenor, I was a second soprano [alto], and Ruby was a first soprano. We basically were the traveling choir. We always sang songs from Muggle musicals or by Muggle singers. I sighed, and dragged myself to the Great Hall. I sat down next to Rose and Scorpius, who were also in Ravenclaw.

"ROSE! Save me!" I said over-dramatically. "I have to… have to… dance!"

"Stephenie, we all know you can't dance."

"EXACTLY!"

"Why do you have to dance exactly?" My oh so wonderful cousin Scorpius chimed in. Note the sarcasm.

"The play." I grumbled.

"Ah. I saw that. Good luck, cousin." Scorpius grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes. James sat down next to me, filling his plate as usual. I rolled my eyes, for I had only a little on my plate. "Good Merlin, James. Slow down." I chuckled. He was stuffing his mouth with food.

"I sowwy. Gotta eaf."

"You can at least swallow before you talk and eat slower." I chuckled, taking a sip of my water.

"But it's yummy!" He protested, pouting oh so cutely. _Control yourself Steph._

"I know it's yummy. But you don't see me eating like a madman, do you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have a point." He muttered. I smiled in triumph.

It was going to a good, but odd, as well as awkward, but cool year.

**Normally I'll have it in either third person or Stephenie's POV. I'll try and get a new chapter in ASAP, I have a lot of school and choir work to do :/**

**Please review! I would like some feedback.**

**~Stephenie(:**


End file.
